


Унохана-мама

by k8Cathy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По флешмобу "сделать героям детей", родительская пара Унохана и Ямамото.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Унохана-мама

Из всех капитанов Готэй Унохана Рецу, пожалуй, была самой любимой. У неё никогда не было врагов или недоброжелателей, напротив - каждый шинигами уважал её доброту, её талант врача. Всегда спокойная, всегда ласковая, может быть, не столько красивая, сколь утончённая, элегантная, всеобщая защитница, всеобщая покровительница, конфидент многих шинигами - как высокопоставленных командиров отрядов, так и простых рядовых, Унохана действительно была любима многими и многими. Любима, как мать. Почти все шинигами четвёртого отряда, начиная с лейтенанта Котецу, мысленно называли своего капитана "мамой". Они не знали, что никакое другое обращение не ранило бы её так сильно.

Потому что Унохана Рецу считала себя ужасной матерью. Потому что она и была ужасной матерью, отказавшейся от своего ребёнка.

Их связь с главнокомандующим Готэй никогда не была любовной. Она, может быть, и влюбилась бы в него - но возненавидеть получилось гораздо быстрее. А он, конечно же, никогда и не собирался любить её. Задолго до того, как он сказал это вслух - сказал, возмущаясь поведением их сына - Унохана знала, что Ямамото считает любовь лишь позорной слабостью, мешающей выполнять свой долг. Мужчине от женщины нужна не любовь. Ему нужны другие вещи - преданность, утоление похоти, наследник. К своему несчастью, Унохана дала своему любовнику всё вышеперечисленное. Горше всего она сожалела о своей преданности, о том, что так и не позволила себе взбунтоваться. Хотя, чем мог бы закончиться её бунт? Ничем хорошим.

Ямамото нужен был наследник. Сильный шинигами, способный однажды перенять руководство Готэй. Поэтому, словно племенную кобылу, он выбрал себе любовницу - аристократку, с сильной реяцу, и тоже шинигами - благородные девицы, которые сидели дома и рвались замуж, Ямамото не интересовали. Его интересовали уже подтверждённые, раскрытые способности, а не один лишь потенциал. Лучшей кандидатуры, чем Унохана, не было. Вот так Унохана и оказалась в постели Ямамото. Нет, на обращение с ней там, в постели, ей грех было жаловаться - Ямамото был опытен, внимателен, считал, что делать это с удовольствием куда лучше, чем с отвращением, и лучше же, когда удовольствие получают оба участника. Унохана не потому вспоминает те дни с содроганием, что ей было плохо заниматься сексом с Ямамото. Но потому, что именно в тех днях - когда она радовалась предстоящим свиданиям, когда она даже готова была влюбиться в него - властного, но, казалось, честного и благородного старика - именно в тех днях лежит начало самой большой беды, самой большой вины в её жизни.

Ямамото нужен был наследник, но он не желал, чтобы этот наследник был ему соперником. Равно как и не желал, чтобы враги могли давить на него, угрожая его сыну. Поэтому, до поры до времени, до того момента, когда надо будет передать сыну власть, Ямамото решил скрыть своё отцовство. Об этом он сразу же объявил Унохане, та, подумав, согласилась... Согласилась, потому что думала - ребёнок в любом случае останется с ней. Как она была наивна! Ямамото не нужно было, чтобы его ребёнок рос с клеймом ублюдка. Пусть даже потом он будет признан отцом - тень на репутации останется. Да и воспитывать мальчика должен настоящий воин, а не мягкая женщина. Поэтому Ямамото отдал ребёнка своему другу, аристократу, недавно потерявшему сына и невестку, оставшемуся вовсе без детей. Что могло быть лучше - мальчик оказывался не только воспитанником достойного шинигами, но и рос под защитой могущественного клана - может быть, даже слишком могущественного, этот род мог не только защищать, он мог сам претендовать на власть - но многовековая преданность друга снижала риск. Представить ситуацию таким образом, будто погибшие молодожёны и были настоящими родителями мальчика, получилось удивительно легко. Унохана никогда не интересовалась подробностями того, как Ямамото и его другу, приёмному деду ребёнка, это удалось. Возможно, не обошлось без магии, заменяющей память - и, возможно, если она будет настойчива в своих распроссах, память сотрут и ей самой. А Унохана не хотела забывать, что у неё есть сын - пусть даже это знание причиняло ей непрерывную боль.

Все эти годы она уговаривала себя, что всё могло быть гораздо хуже. По крайней мере, она знала, что с ребёнком, знала, что с ним всё хорошо. Пусть она была для сына не более чем семейным врачом и доброй знакомой, но она видела, как он растёт, как из младенца превращается в милого ребёнка, а из ребёнка - в гордого юношу. Умный, красивый, сильный, превыше всего ставящий долг - идеальный наследник для главнокомандующего. Слишком идеальный. Унохана сама себя ругала за такие мысли, но было горько, очень горько думать, что план Ямамото полностью удался, что тот заполучил себе сына такого же бездушного, как он сам. Она надеялась, вопреки всему надеялась, что всё то живое и искреннее, что было в её мальчике, так до конца и не убито суровым воспитанием приёмного деда.

Поэтому Унохана заплакала от счастья, когда её сын сумел настоять на своём и, вопреки правилам, жениться по любви. И тогда же ей пришлось сильно испугаться за него. Ямамото понял, что страхи были не напрасны, и наследник получился с изъяном. Он потребовал от Уноханы рождения другого ребёнка - и она, единственный раз в жизни, предала своего любовника. Она уверила Ямамото, что он не может больше иметь детей - как врачу, ей было не сложно соврать убедительно и представить ложные доказательства. Если обман раскроется - когда угодно, но раскроется - ей не жить. Но Унохана не могла - не могла сама пережить всё это ещё раз, и не могла обрекать другую женщину, которую Ямамото нашёл бы ей на замену, на повторение своей судьбы.

Увы, женитьба так и не принесла её сыну счастья - он быстро овдовел, после чего, казалось, окончательно замкнулся на выполнении долга, не жалея при этом ни себя, ни своих близких. В недавнее тяжёлое время, в течении нескольких дней Унохане пришлось спасти от верной смерти сначала жертву своего сына, а затем и его самого - что смешно, они оба едва не погибли, защищая одну и ту же девушку, только в первый раз та считалась преступницей, а во второй обстоятельства её оправдали. После всей этой истории Ямамото успокоился на счёт сына, он решил, что тот полностью отказался от своих заблуждений и теперь ровно тот наследник, который ему и нужен - Унохана не противоречила, но сама надеялась, что эти дни мучительного выбора между долгом и любовью завершились для её сына тем, что он выбрал любовь к своей приёмной сестре. И пусть пока всё обошлось, пока её мальчику не пришлось бунтовать в открытую - но однажды это случится. Однажды он даст отпор своему отцу, однажды совершит то, на что у самой Уноханы так и не хватило решимости.

Она ведь так и не решилась проявить свою материнскую любовь открыто. Всё, что у неё было за всю жизнь - лишь возможность издалека, чаще всего неявно, заботиться о ребёнке, пытаться отвести от него беду, пытаться не дать ему самому сделать непоправимое - получалось, в конечном счёте, заботиться о нём в той же мере, что и обо всех остальных. Её дорогой, любимый, выстраданный ребёнок никак не мог узнать, не из-за чего было ему почувствовать, что она, Унохана Рецу, его настоящая мать, каким-то образом выделяет его из всех своих знакомых. Может быть, оно и к лучшему - малодушно думала Унохана - не зная того, что я его мать, он не знает и моего предательства. Пусть лучше и дальше верит, что его родителями были достойные люди, которые никогда, никогда бы от него не отказались. А она будет и дальше присматривать за ним - издалека.

Почти всегда издалека. Счастливая случайность - разница на двойку в номерах отрядов - давали возможность Унохане быть с ним рядом почти вплотную, почти прикоснуться - увидеть его лицо, мягко послушать всполохи реяцу, попытаться по ним угадать, в каком он сейчас настроении, что его заботит. Поэтому, ужасаясь собственному цинизму, Унохана признавалась себе - она радуется, когда происходят чрезвычайные происшествия, ведь они означают внеплановые капитанские собрания - лишнюю возможность побыть с ним близко. Вот и сегодня, скрывая всю свою нерастраченную нежность, Унохана встала рядом с сыном.

\- Доброе утро, Унохана-тайчо!

\- Доброе утро, Кучики-тайчо!


End file.
